Due to the fact that pyrotechnics are dangerous, they must be handled with due care, particularly for safety sake. What complicates the problem is that the standard pyrotechnic composition contains a multitude of ingredients, such as fuel, an oxidizer, a coolant, a wetting agent, and a filler.
During manufacture, each of the aforesaid ingredients must be added to each other in a very rigid procedure, and in precise amounts. If this procedure is not carried out in the prescribed manner, there is danger of a hazardous condition which may come into play which could result in a conflagration, fire or even an explosion.
Further, if the ingredients are not incorporated into the composition in the correct amounts, the composition will not function in the correct manner to produce the desired amount of white screening smoke, or may even malfunction or explode.
With evidence of the above arguments and facts in our mind, we have invented a composition which consists of no more than two components or ingredients. This composition functions in the precise manner to produce a white cloud of screening smoke which is less hazardous to control in manufacture.